


In a Nutshell

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem written for Hoodland for which I was delighted to win first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Nutshell

**In a Nutshell**

Home to England Robin came,  
To find things quite amiss,  
Marian offish, lands purloined,  
He would not tolerate this.

And so an outlaw he became,  
A scoundrel and a thief,  
And this is all that followed,  
(I’ll try to keep it brief).

Unmasked a loved one,  
Found a baby,  
Invented the Turk Flu.  
Tricked an abbess,  
Lost a sweetheart,  
Discovered a tattoo.  
Destroyed Greek fire,  
Saved a prince,  
And Little Little John.  
The King returned,  
And Marian died,  
Both these proving wrong.  
Snakes are deadly,  
Not so Counts,  
Armour burns a treat.  
Angels poison,  
Friends betray,  
The Black Knights to defeat.  
Pacts are made,  
Foe turns friend,  
Pigeons on the wing.  
Sheriffs’ sleepwalk,  
Treasured queens,  
A ruby-coloured ring.  
Sun eclipses,  
Men can fly,  
Holy words are known.  
Fathers’ sin,  
Lions’ whimper,  
Prince John demands a throne.  
Wells and water,  
Waxwork kings,  
Gisborne learns to cry.  
Painful truths,  
A brother found,  
A time to say goodbye.


End file.
